


Caught In The Act

by BucketsOfSins



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Mark - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sub Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketsOfSins/pseuds/BucketsOfSins
Summary: Mark had gotten the dildo as a joke. He just got curious. He didn't know it would lead to... this.





	Caught In The Act

Mark tries his best to stay silent. He manages to keep quiet, only very small whimpers and breathy moans escaping. He pants, gripping the bed sheet he has over him just in case, jaw slack and he works what was meant to be a joke dildo inside of himself. When he'd started, preparing himself with four fingers, he'd been worried that it wouldn't fit. Now that he's pushing it in, he's glad he took the risk.

He's taking his time, taking his time, deciding he wants it to last. The burn only fuels his pleasure, a small whine forcing itself out. Part of him needs it deeper, needs him to hurry up. It's difficult for him to focus, his brain fuzzy.

When there's a sudden, loud knock on his door, he can't help the high-pitched, shocked sound he makes. They soon enter, making Mark glad he'd pulled the covers onto him as a precaution.

"I'm sorry, I know you're probably tired," it's Wilford, who doesn't really glance at Mark properly, sitting on a nearby chair with a sigh. "It's kind of important though, I'm sorry."

Mark is still frozen, face red, struggling to breath when Wilford finally looks up at him. Wilford's expression shows that he's more worried than suspicious, but Mark decides to try and play it off anyway.

"Yeah, sure, sorry, what's wr-r-oooh," Mark cuts himself off with a soft moan, eyes falling closed, stomach dropping in embarrassment.

He'd tried to sit up, scrambling to hide what he'd been doing. He had ended up sitting on the dildo, pushing it fully inside, very quickly. 

Mark tries to gather himself, to try and play it off, act like nothing is happening. But he can't, not for a few moments more at least. His pelvis burns, the overwhelming feeling of being stuffed full derailing him completely.

"Mark?" Wilford finally asks, confused, awkward and slightly aroused.

Mark can only manage a weak sound, looking round to Wilford with hooded eyes, his jaw slack. He tries to shift, to reply, only shifting the dildo inside himself. It's then he realises, a jolt of pleasure shooting up his spine, the dildo is firmly pressed against his prostate. All his shifting does is rub it again his prostate.

"I-I'm sorry, Wi-Wilford, fuck, it's," Mark pauses, struggling to hold himself still, his hips instinctively bucking. "Bad time, v-very bad time."

"What are you doing?"

"W-whaaat? I'm not, god... I'm not doing an-anything."

"Really? You're masturbating aren't you?" Wilford smirks.

Mark barely holds in a whine, unable to stop himself rolling his hips. A look of realisation crosses Wilfords face and, despite Marks noise of complaint, he pulls the sheets off of Mark.

"My, my," Wilford chuckles, crawling between Marks legs, which fall open a little too easily. "Look at you, little boy." Wilford reaches down, slowly pulling the dildo out, watching Marks face with an almost predatory look.

"P-please, I can't, fuck," Mark moans, gripping onto the bedposts just above his head, trying his best not to writhe as Wilford slowly pushes the dildo back inside him. "Fuck, W-Wilford, please."

"Please what? What's is it you want, baby?"

Wilford twists the dildo as he pushes it back in, Mark unable to hold back a considerably loud moan. "Please! I-I need... More. Please, f-faster."

Wilford doesn't hesitate or hold back; he starts to fuck Mark hard with the dildo, getting a little to rough. But Mark loves it, writhing on the bed, moans getting increasingly louder.

Wilford paused for a moment, flipping Mark over and quickly manhandling him onto all-fours. He only uses a bit of spit as lube, pulling the dildo out and thrusting into Mark. Wilford is quick to start pounding into Mark, gripping his hips bruisingly tight, making the bed rock with the force of his thrusts.

Mark wants to complain, but the pleasure burning through him makes speech impossible. His arms give way, his ass held up mostly by Wilfords hands. The position and complete domination Wilford has over him arouses him much more.

"Look at you," Wilford grunts. "Such a good boy for me. Are you my good boy, Mark?"

Mark whimpers, "y-yes."

"Yes what, pet?"

"I-I'm your good boy."

"Yeah you are, my good little bitch." Wilford groans. "Do you like that? Being my little bitch?"

"Yes, god, please," Mark whines.

Mark soon climaxes, a fog in his brain. The high lasts longer than usual, whimpering through it all.

"Good boy," Wilford praises, continuing to fuck into Marks pliant body.

Mark moans weakly, his body sore and worn out, hole abused. Part of him knows that if he said, Wilford would stop, he would probably apologise. Another part of Mark revels in the abuse, loving the complete submission and being used like a toy.

When Wilford finally comes inside him, Marks hips dropped, he just lays there. He feels fuzzy, like he's floating and he doesn't care. It's thoughtless bliss.

"Mark?" Wilford asks after a long pause, seeming to notice something different. "Are you ok?" Wilford quickly notices how glazed over Marks eyes are. "Hey, Mark, baby boy, look at me, come on, focus."

Mark moans lowly, very slowly coming back to his senses, Wilfords quiet coaxing helping a lot. Although, it doesn't completely drag him out of sub-space.

"Hey," Wilford says softly, after a pause.

"Hey," Mark replies, throat scratchy.

"You ok?"

"Fuzzy."

"Good fuzzy?"

"Mhmmm."

Wilford decides to let Mark drift off, cleaning him off as gentle as he can. He glances back at Mark on his way out. He smirks to himself, knowing that Mark will want to explore more of that side of himself. Wilford can't wait.


End file.
